tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Parri Passu
Parri Passu is a RED Sniper conceptualized by Icy guy2. He lacks a normal theme or combat theme in his normal form. In his Parri Passu form both of his themes are Industrial De-Evolution - Fallout: New Vegas Origin Adwid Engeld was an archeologist in the cp_egypt region. One day, he discovered an odd statute emanating a purple glow. When he reached out to touch it, he was, possibly due to the spirit sensing that he was a Freak, possessed by the soul of Parri Passu, a fabled Egyptian rebel and conqueror. Using his sword, the possesed Adwid massacred a team of nearby BLU mercenaries. Recovering control over his body, Adwid fled from the area, only to be possessed once again and murder another BLU team on koth_sawmill. Appearance In his normal form as Adwid Engeld, he wears a Sydney Straw Boat. In his Freakish form as Parri Passu, he wears a Desert Marauder, Final Frontiersman and a BLU Scoped Spartan. Personality and Behavior In his normal form, Adwid is best described as an enthusiastic individual. He was extremely joyous and excited about his job, almost to zany levels, as he may have dug even if a universe-threatening being was nearby. Although he is no longer an archeologist, his extreme passion for archeology remains. When in his form as Parri Passu however, he is completely different. He becomes quick-thinking, callous and quite murderous. He tends to kill anybody around him, even innocents, all in the name of "justice for the people". What Pari Passu wants is unknown, but he has a tendency to hunt and kill Freaks who are downright evil, which may mean something. Seing as how he flip flops between forms, Adwid/Pari Passu's behavior is inconsistent. One moment Adwid may be examining a rock, and the next he may suddenly be attacking random onlookers as Passu. Powers and Abilities As Adwid, he lacks any powers, although he can sense when he is about to become Passu, allowing him to communicate with Passu. He can then tell Passu of a strategy he has thought up. In addition, if one form dies, the other can take over, allowing them to keep on fighting. When he becomes Parri Passu, he gains peak-human fitness, and becomes noticeably much more acrobatic. He can leap onto walls, buildings, and quickly dodge attacks. Parri Passu is an expert swordsman, and can strike enemies with surgical precision. He uses a modified Shahanshah in battle. This weapon is possibly made of a supernatural or alien material, as it can cut through mostly anything. It can slice a Brass Beast in half and shred most of Ironus's armor with a single slash. It also appears to be unbreakable. Passu's power is his enhanced senses. He can smell if an opponent is near him, hear a sentry gun on the other side of the map, effortlessly balance himself on moving objects, and can even taste what material a meele weapon is made of if it is near enough. Faults and Weaknesses * When he is Adwid, as mentioned before he has no powers and also lacks weapon training. * As Parri Passu, he has a key weakness to elemental attacks, as they damage him thoroughly. *Although he is certainly very resilient against pain and damage, he is far from unstoppable, and even moderate levels of trauma can kill him. Alternate Future In 2018, while working as a medical volunteer in Egypt, Adwid would contract African trypanosomiasis and be bedridden. Days later, the camp he was volunteering at was attacked by robots, causing Parri Passu to be unleashed. Despite his skillful fighting, the robots' numbers would overwhelm him, causing him to hide. Wounded and near death, Passu admitted to Adwid that he genuinely respected him, and that it was an honor to fight alongside him. Not wanting to see his friend die, Passu used his remaining strength to transform Adwid into a small purple spirit, and sealed him within a nearby urn. Without a host, Passu faded out of existence. Trivia * Parri passu is a Latin phrase meaning "with an equal step". Category: Berserkers Category: Blade Users Category: Concepts made by Icy guy2 Category: Enthusiasts Category: Jacks-of-All-Stats Category: Mood-swingers Category: Snipers